Talk:Chiquito Amigo
Variants Someone else had put in their bonuses for the weapon. The only one I had in common was the +57% reload speed, so I removed the other two. They also had it in as a pearlescent weapon. Mine is a standard blue. Stats as follows: *Manufacturer: Tediore *Level 48 *Damage 116 *Accuracy 80.8 *Fire Rate 5.6 *Clip 42 *+100% Melee Damage *+57% Reload Speed No idea on the red text. Nothing particularly special I've observed when using it, but admittedly I haven't done much with it. --Azuarc 22:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :thank you. i added before double checking the forums for rarity. kutgw. 23:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I think the red text may be a reference to the Thantos, but it's just a guess since they both have red texts with "greetings" and fairly big clips -- anon8792 :has been found with x3 explosive 21:19, 26 February 2010 I think that the red text means it has extreme large clip and high fire rate for a repeater pistol. This gun is actually smth betwean Repeater and Machine pistol.Does not fire two bullets without accessory and has no special effects against shields.Sinael 11:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Does NOT fire 2 bullets. Seems to fire much faster than 6.7. MeMadeIt 12:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) While testing the firing rate of my Chiquito Amigo and if it shot 2 bullets or not, I found that it occasionally leaves two bullet marks in walls instead of one, but not always. It also seemed to fire a bit faster than 6.7, as stated above. Examples Wait, whaaat? I can't tell if this is spam or not. "Instead of shooting normal bullets the Chiquito Amigo actually shoots miniature grenades that explode immediately upon impact, again just like (sort of) Tony Montana's M16, which featured an undermounted M203 grenade launcher. The weapon specifications do not show an explosive icon as the Amigo doesn't have a standard explosive effect and the damage dealt is shown in white instead of yellow. But the explosive impact can be seen by firing into the ground or a wall. Bullet impacts leave miniature craters in their wake." I left it. I really wasn't sure. I'll be damned if I can figure out where I found the idea that the Chiquito Amigo shoot grenades instead of bullets. And now that I think about it, the "explosive impact on the ground" doesn't make as much sense as it did when I wrote it. It wasn't spam, as it was the truth as I thought it to be, but, since I can't cite any references, feel free to take it down. I'd do it myself but I don't want to mess with your site. My bad! Re: the red flavor text, it is referencing Scarface. When Tony Montana yells "say 'hello' to my little friend!" or "chiquito amigo" in Spanish. Fryguy42 16:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If it's white, it's not elemental. Note that the surface upon which you fire may affect the size of bullet holes. --Nagamarky 16:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It's fine Fry. It just looked sorta odd. But that would be AWESOME! (Oh, and the first post was me. Sorry.) GnarlyToaster 16:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It IS possible to have ammo regen. Proof: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=1918372&postcount=7 This is what I've found Chiquito Amigo to do standard: Ipuvaepe 04:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Barrel: Slight damage decrease :Barrel: Large fire rate increase :Barrel: Extreme fire rate increase :Barrel: Extreme recoil reduction :Material: Extreme reload time reduction Possible name stuff. Could it also be called chiquito amigo because you recieved it from a midget (little) who gives you quests (friend)? 02:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC) The name and quote refer to the line in Scarface. The midget NPC may have been put into the game to strengthen the reference. 03:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC)